harry potter et le prince au sang mêlé
by septra venus
Summary: Le courage et la force qui ont toujours régi la vie de Harry ont étés ébranlés par la mort de Sirius. Mais qu'est ce qu'un lion sans courage livré à la haine d'un serpent...
1. harry: 0 voldemort:1

Bon , voilà ma conception du sixième tome. Bonne lecture !

Septra Venus.

CHAPITRE I

Deux semaines seulement après le retour d' Harry à Privet drive , celui-ci éprouvait déjà une envie incroyable de retourner à Poudlard . Mais ce n' était pas la vie avec les Dursley qu' il détestait tant. Au contraire, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley ne s'étaient jamais montrés aussi chaleureux avec Harry . (Cette chaleur se limitant toutefois à un « bonjour », à un « au revoir » et parfois même à un « as-tu bien dormi ? »). Non, ce qu'il haïssait tellement , c'était la sensation d'être épié sans cesse , de ne jamais être seul, et par dessus tout, de devoir donner des comptes rendus détaillés aux membres de l' ordre du phénix tous les trois jours . Bien entendu, il avait essayé de leur envoyer de simples messages , en leur confirmant que rien de fâcheux ne lui était arrivé. Mais non, les membres exigeaient tous les détails, jusqu'au plus infimes . Par exemple, lorsqu' Harry s'était fait mordre par le chien de la voisine quelques jours plus tôt , il avait été obligé de l'indiquer dans sa lettre.

Harry était assis sur le banc qu'il avait repeint 4 ans auparavant , et il contemplait l'allée monotone de Privet Drive. Rien ne semblait indiquer la présence de Voldemort dans les environs. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était revenu de l'école, rien ne s'était manifesté dans le quartier. Restait à espérer que cela dure. Remontant dans sa chambre, Harry se mit à refouler les idées noires qui lui empoisonnaient l' esprit depuis que son parrain était mort. En effet, après avoir longtemps réfléchi , il était convaincu d'être définitivement et irréfutablement le responsable de la mort de Sirius, et ce, malgré les paroles de Dumbledore. S' allongeant sur le dos, Harry perdit son regard dans des striures du plafond , s' imaginant quelle serait la meilleure façon d'apprendre à manipuler les sortilèges impardonnables. Car une chose était certaine. La prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Belatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de Sirius, il les appliquerait avec tant de force qu'elle mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Ces derniers mots le firent rire sèchement ; « mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… ». C'étaient précisément les mots que Dumbledore avait prononcés pour la première fois il y a cinq ans , mettant en garde tous les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, bordant le parc de l'école. A cette époque, Harry était heureux . Il quittait les Dursley pour un monde de magie, dans lequel il se ferait des amis. Il ne connaissait dès lors pas Sirius, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque prophétie le liant à au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, impliquant le fait qu'il serait un jour, soit tué, soit meurtrier. Il se doutait pas non plus que Lord Voldemort recouvrirait son pouvoir dans quelques années seulement, grâce à son propre sang qui coulait maintenant dans les veines du seigneur des ténèbres. Enfin, il n'aurait jamais imaginé possible , le fait qu'il ait un jour, lui, Harry Potter, l'envie d'en finir avec la vie . Cette idée était omniprésente dans son esprit depuis le début des vacances. Mourir. Pourquoi pas ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra que rejoindre son parrain dans les abîmes de la mort serait un bon moyen de le revoir, car a cause de lui, celui-ci n'était plus en vie. Il avait fallu que Harry joue les héros, comme l'avait si bien dit Hermione. Il avait fallu qu'il pénètre dans la pensine de Rogue, excluant ainsi toute possibilité d'avoir des cours d'occlumentie. Il avait fallu qu'il vive, pour provoquer la mort de ses parents. Il avait fallu qu'il touche la coupe du tournoi des trois sorciers , pour que Cédric Diggory meure, et pour que Voldemort renaisse. Harry aurait bien continué sur sa lancée, mais une autre voix, beaucoup plus forte cette fois, lui hurla dans les oreilles qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Lui, un garçon de presque 17 ans, représentait « l'espoir de l'humanité ». Un terme parodique, mais tellement réel… Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Toujours plongé dans ses idées noires, un bruit de claquement retentit dans la chambre. Sortant de sa torpeur, Harry tourna la tête et aperçut un magnifique hibou brun et or, portant un pli assez important. S'empressant d' aller ouvrir la fenêtre, l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce et déposa gracieusement la lettre sur le lit. Après quoi, il repartit sans un regard en déployant ses grandes ailes . Harry , qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ferma la fenêtre d'un coup sec et se précipita vers l'enveloppe en la saisissant vivement. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Elle était bordée de légers fils dorés et elle était presque aussi grande que la main d'Hagrid. Soudain, Harry se souvint. Cette lettre contenait sûrement les résultats de ses BUSES. Comment avait-il pu les oublier . A cette pensée, l'image de Sirius passant derrière un voile noir rejaillit devant ses yeux, et il su précisément pourquoi il les avait oubliés. Se dépêchant de l'ouvrir, il en sortit une feuille dorée , dans laquelle était gravée ses résultats en grandes lettres.

METHAMORPHOSE (théorique) : OPTIMAL.

METHAMORPHOSE (pratique) : EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL

DEFENCE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL (théorique) : OPTIMAL.

DEFENCE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL (pratique) : OPTIMAL + mention spéciale.

HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE : SUFFISANT.

ASTRONOMIE : ACCEPTABLE.

SOINS AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES (théorique) : OPTIMAL.

SOINS AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES (pratique) : OPTIMAL.

DIVINATION : ACCEPTABLE.

SORTILEGES ET ENCHANTEMENTS (théorique): EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL.

SORTILEGES ET ENCHANTEMENTS (pratique): EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL.

POTIONS (théorique): OPTIMAL.

POTIONS (pratique) : OPTIMAL.

A cette dernière mention, Harry sursauta. Il relut plusieurs fois la note « optimal » et resta bouche bée pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il se souvenait très bien de son examen, et il lui aurait semblé plus juste de recevoir la mention « effort exceptionnel ». Fouillant ses méninges à la recherche d'une quelconque explication à cette note surélevée, deux possibilités lui vinrent à l' esprit. La première, la plus vraisemblable, était que le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, aie voulu se faire pardonner de ne pas l'avoir cru en corrompant les juges. La deuxième était que le professeur McGonagall , qui s'était jurée de faire de Harry un Auror, s'était arrangée pour que l' adolescent reçoive la mention maximale à l'examen. L' effet de surprise qu'il avait éprouvé redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il lu la note au bas de la page.

_Cher monsieur Potter, _

_Après un entretien privé avec la directrice de votre maison, à savoir, le professeur McGonagall ,nous sommes convenu que vos études seront exclusivement consacrées à la carrière d'Auror dont vous bénéficierez compte tenu de vos notes. De plus, la mention spéciale que vous avez obtenue en défense contre les forces du mal vous donne accès à la section de Défense d'Elite, dans laquelle vous aurez le grand honneur d'être formé, cette section ayant engendré les plus grands aurores de tous les temps._

_Etant donné la gravité du moment, une école préparatoire d' Aurors accueillera une fois par semaine les élèves ayant choisi cette section. L' établissement qui vous accueillera, à savoir, L' INSTITUT ATHAUBE, se situe dans un endroit secret qui vous sera communiqué personnellement lors de votre rentrée scolaire, ainsi que les moments où auront lieu ces réunions. _

_Passez d' agréables vacances,_

_Vandel Mirage, _

_Membre du conseil de l' école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

Il relut la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois pour bien assimiler le contenu de la missive. _Il allait devenir un Aurore_. Il allait pourchasser les mages noirs et leurs partisans. Mais mieux encore, il allait apprendre des sortilèges impardonnables. Il pourrait enfin venger Sirius, et c'était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il déposa la lettre sur son bureau et s'étendit à nouveau sur son lit. Pourquoi se sentait-il si morne ? Il devrait au contraire combattre sa tristesse pour la remplacer par le courage. N'était-ce pas la qualité propre aux Gryffondors ? Sirius n' aurait jamais voulu qu'il devienne un légume , et puis, il resterait peut-être un espoir de le retrouver un jour. N' avait-il pas entendu des chuchotements derrière le voile ? Luna n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il était simplement caché derrière celui-ci ? Une petite lueur d'espoir s' alluma dans le cœur d' Harry, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire lui effleura les lèvres.

Toujours joyeux Harry redescendit les escaliers, à l'appel habituel du dîner. Se demandant quelle infamie ils allaient encore devoir manger ce soir-là, l' adolescent entendit un cri aigu dans la cuisine. Il sursauta légèrement et se précipita à l'encontre du cri, imaginant déjà le pire. Arrivant au pas de la porte, Harry se figea. Tante Pétunia était là, assise à terre, avec une lettre verte en main . Elle sanglotait à chaude larmes, et le jeune homme remarqua que la fenêtre de la cuisine était béante, ouvrant un passage sur l'obscurité sinistre de Privet Drive. Harry alla la fermer, et se dirigea vers sa tante, encore toute tremblante. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur la lettre , un frisson incontrôlable parcouru l'échine du sorcier , et il du l'arracher des mains de sa tante pour pouvoir la lire. Il connaissait cette écriture, ou du moins, il savait à qui elle appartenait. Ce qui n'était guère difficile d' ailleurs ,compte tenu des lettres argentées et de la signature en forme de tête de mort. Cette signature , Harry ne la connaissait que trop bien . C'était immanquablement la marque des ténèbres … Si la seule vue de la lettre le pétrifia d'horreur, ce qu'elle contenait ne suffit qu'à accentuer sa terreur. En effet, son message était effrayant.

_Ma chère et tendre Pétunia, _

_Tu ne devrais pas laisser tes affaires, aussi imposantes soient-elles, traîner dans les ruelles sombres… J'espère que tu seras plus prudente la prochaine, fois… Ho j'oubliais , il n' y aura pas de prochaine fois…_

_Salue Harry de ma part.._

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant d'accepter son contenu. Dans un rugissement, il saisit Pétunia par le bras et hurla à Vernon de venir.

OU EST DUDLEY ? cria-t-il .

Chez ses amis, comme chaque vendredi mon garçon , répondit Vernon avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Que veux-tu encore à ce garçon ? JE TE PREVIENS QUE SI C EST POUR FAIRE TU-SAIS-QUOI AVEC TA CHOSE JE…

Harry l'interrompit d'un regard mêlé de furie et d'inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais aimé son cousin, mais Voldemort disait clairement dans sa lettre qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, et Harry ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

-Venez avec moi, Dudley est en danger, hurla-t-il à l'adresse des parents pétrifiés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Pas le temps !

Les trois personnes ne précipitèrent hors de la maison, et Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jean. Vernon et Pétunia eurent une moue de frayeur , et manquèrent de signaler à Harry que si les voisins les voyaient , leur réputations serait fichue, lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent qu'il était quand même là pour trouver Dudley. Le jeune homme scruta alors l'obscurité à la recherche d'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais aucun n'apparut. Ils n'étaient décidément jamais là quand il en avait besoin !Harry cria alors le nom de son cousin, en faisant sursauter ses tuteurs, qui ne manquèrent toute fois pas de l' imiter. Ils cherchèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, sans aucun résultat, sans aucune aide. Le spectacle était triste à voir. Trois personnes dans le noir, qui poussaient des cris de désespoir. L'une d'entre elles pleurait de manière saccadée, une autre suppliait, quant à la troisième, elle hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons, en espérant de toute son âme, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'un stupide cauchemar. La cacophonie du désespoir sévissait encore et de plus en plus intensément, lorsqu' Harry, Vernon et Pétunia arrivèrent à une pleine de jeux faiblement éclairée par quelques lampadaires. Harry se rendit alors compte que toutes les lumières sur leur passage avaient été éteintes. Il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, car il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était exposé lui et les Dursley à l'attaque des mangemorts , et ce à n'importe quel moment. Regardant soudainement autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir des têtes encagoulées surgit de nulle part, il brandit plus fermement sa baguette et ordonna aux Dursley de se rapprocher de lui . Pourquoi donc les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient-ils pas là. Etait-ce Mondingus qui avait sa garde ce soir là ? Etait-il à nouveau parti pour affaires ?Un silence pesant s' abattit alors sur la pleine. Tous trois étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit, lorsqu'un grincement strident se fit entendre. Sursautant tous ensemble, ils reconnurent très bien le bruit caractéristique d'une balançoire en mouvement , et ils se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit. Ce qu'ils virent eut l'effet d'une bombe qui explose. Tante pétunia poussa un hurlement affolant, Oncle Vernon se précipita vers la balançoire en pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie, et Harry tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. Sur la balançoire, se tenait celui qui autrefois avait été Dudley Dursley, et qui aujourd'hui se réduisait à un corps liquéfié, sans chaire aucune au niveau de la tête, se ce n'est celle d'un serpent, qui se baladait entre les mâchoires du défunt…

Une dizaines de sorciers habillés en moldus se trouvaient sur les lieux, posant des questions, effectuant des mesures, et auscultant le corps saccagé qui pendait encore à la balançoire. Des sortilèges de protection avaient été instaurés sur tout le périmètre, et des médicomages tentaient de calmer les Dursley du choc qu'ils avaient subi. Harry, de sont côté, se faisait vertement réprimander par Dumbledore , présent également sur les lieux du crime. Harry était fou de rage, mais il se contenait tant bien que mal . En effet, il n'avait jamais vu le directeur de Poudlard dans un état pareil. Il avait visiblement été réveillé en pleine nuit, il abhorrait un air fou d'inquiétude, de furie, et étonnement de remords. Pendant les vacances, Harry avait progressé en Occlumentie, décidé à ne plus occasionner des meurtres, et il pouvait dés à présent ressentir les sentiments des gens.

-COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER SORTIR DE LA MAISON? TU ETAIS SEUL ET SANS DEFENSE SI CE N'EST CETTE STUPIDE BAGUETTE ! MAIS QU'AVAIS-TU DONC EN TÊTE ! TU AURAIS PU….

Et ainsi de suite pendant plus de dix minutes. Lorsque enfin Dumbledore eut fini d'hurler, il fit une chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Il le serra dans ses bras, et l' adolescent, à sa grande surprise, se mit à sangloter. Les sanglots firent peu à peu place à des pleurs torrentiels, et Harry vida tout. Tout ce qu'il contenait depuis toujours. Toute sa haine, toute sa tristesse, toutes ses douleurs. Il hurla, pleura, et hurla à nouveau, dans les bras du mage qui le regardait d'un air triste et fatigué. Petit à petit, Harry se calma, et Dumbledore s'écarta.

Excuse-moi Harry , mais , tu sais qu'on ne peux pas te perdre, tu es notre seul espoir. t Et crois-moi, j'aurais aimé que cette maudite prophétie n'ait jamais existé…

Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air effaré, si quelqu'un les avait entendu, mais il constata avec soulagement et gratitude que Dumbledore avait aménagé une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

Je sais bien , mais lorsque je suis sorti, j'ai crié pour qu'un membre de l'Ordre vienne, et personne n'était là, personne…murmura-t-il

Il y avait bien quelqu'un Harry, mais je crains que Voldemort n'ait jeté sur toi un sort d'impassibilité qui nous empêchait de te voir et de t'entendre. Harry promet-moi s'il te plaît de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre d'action héroÏ…

Dumbledore s'interrompit. Il avait manqué de rappeler à Harry la mort de Sirius, et de raviver ainsi sa culpabilité, qu'il sentait rayonner autour du jeune sorcier.

Mon oncle et ma tante tiennent- le cou ? demanda Harry, en ayant bien compris le silence soudain du directeur.

Pas vraiment non, ils vont avoir besoin d'une sérieuse cure de Déchoquisation. Ils vont être transférés à St mangouste tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir revenir au quartier général cet été.

Harry grimaça , mais hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Au moins , il reverrait ses mais plus tôt que prévu , et il pourrait passer son anniversaire pour la première fois de sa vie avec des gens qu'il aimait.

Après l'avoir chaleureusement salué, Dumbledore transplana, et Harry rejoignit les membres de sa garde rapprochée, qu'il avait aperçus près d'un toboggan.

Je suis désolée, murmura une jeune femme aux cheveux verts, en le serrant dans ses bras. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle moi d'accord ? c'est injuste ce qui t'arrive, tu n'aurais pas du perdre des êtres chers.

Merci Tonks, répondit Harry dans un souffle inaudible. Il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de lui parler également de Sirius, car Dumbledore ne l'avait pas fait, et son parrain comptait bien plus à ses yeux que Dudley. Merci beaucoup…

Un homme à l'aspect malade l'étreignit alors, et Harry le sentit sangloter . Il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme, en pensant que lui Harry Potter, avait perdu la seule force capable de maintenir son moral en vie, et que Rémus Lupin, par la même occasion, avait perdu le dernier ami qu'il lui restait. Tous deux pleurèrent quelques minutes ensemble la mort de Sirius, et une idée horrible vint à Harry. Il n' y avait pas encore pensé, mais Dudley était un avertissement à son égard. Voldemort savait qui il aimait et qui il n'aimait pas. Il avait tué Dudley pour l'avertir des suivants en liste. Il le ferait souffrir petit à petit , pour finalement l' achever en beauté. Mais alors, Sirius n'était pas mort. Une vague d'espoir le submergea qui lui donna la nausée. Il serrait terriblement déçu de ses espérances, mais s'il fût une chose que l'on ne pût lui enlever, c'est bien l'espoir, car c'était lui, Harry Potter, qui devrait sauver le Bien en détruisant le mal. Et cette quête sans espoir, ne pourrait jamais survivre…

Ben voilà, elle est pas très très longue et pas géniale, mais bon laissez quand même des reviews !

Bisous à tous, Septra Venus.


	2. trouble fête

Bon voilà mon deuxième chapitre . laissez des reviews !

Bonne lecture ! Septra Venus.

TROUBLE FETE.

Depuis deux semaines déjà, Harry arpentait les couloirs du 12, Square Grimmaurd, et pas un jour, il n'avait cessé de penser que cette maison serait un jour habitée de nouveau par son parrain. En effet, il était maintenant convaincu que Sirius n'était pas mort.

En cette matinée assez claire, Harry mit longtemps à se réveiller, malgré le doux chatouillement des rayons du soleil qui filtraient par une fenêtre qu'ils avaient aménagée dans la pièce pour la rendre plus chaleureuse. Lorsque enfin il ouvrit les yeux, Harry remarqua qu'il était le seul dans la chambre. Or, généralement, Ron était toujours levé plus tard que lui. Le sorcier se leva alors, et enfilant un jeans, se précipita dans les escaliers . Un léger bourdonnement s'élevait de la cuisine, et il s'y dirigea, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé à quelque pas de la porte, le bourdonnement cessa. Il tourna alors la clinche en forme de serpent du battant, et failli tomber de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut l'état de la cuisine. En effet, des centaines de banderoles affichant des « Bon anniversaire Harry » scintillants, flottaient dans les airs, et un tas impressionnant de cadeaux s'élevait dans un coin. De plus, des petites fées s' agitaient en tous sens, en produisant ce qui semblait être des feux d'artifices. Me Weasley se précipita sur Harry et l'étreignit assez fort pour rompre les os d'un hippogriffe. Harry suffoqua un bref instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une masse de cheveux bruns lui cache la vue. C'était Hermione, qui vint serrer Harry dans ses bras, en lui souhait un bon anniversaire. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ron qui lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos , qui acheva Harry, tellement elle était puissante. Et ainsi de suite, tous les gens qu'il connaissait vinrent lui souhaiter leurs vœux. Harry était sans voix . Premièrement il avait complètement oublié son propre anniversaire, et ensuite, il ne l'avait jamais fêté. De plus, il soupçonnait Dumbledore, qui était d'ailleurs présent, d'y être pour quelque chose . Harry fut encore salué pendant une bonne demi-heure, lorsque Ron lui proposa d' aller ouvrir ses cadeaux. En se dirigeant vers la montagne qu'ils constituaient , Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir pu vivre jusqu'à ses 16 ans. Enfin, chance, ou plutôt malchance… Il élimina tout de suite cette pensée de son esprit, et se sentit coupable d'avoir songé une telle chose.

Tu viens Harry ? appela Ron, parce que sinon, je veux bien le faire à ta place !

Harry sourit , et commença à déballer ses cadeaux . Il était fasciné devant chacun de ceux-ci , car ils offraient un spectacle impressionnant, ou étaient incroyablement émouvants. Par exemple, il reçut de la part de Ron, un album photo énorme et commenté, qui relatait les six dernières années de leur vie , années d'amitié. Hermione, elle, lui offrit un livre, pour changer, qui devait contenir un millier de pages traitant de la défense contre les forces du mal . Harry en était ravi, car l'ouvrage était vraiment somptueux. Me Weasley lui offrit un assortiment éléphantesque de friandises qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il se promit de les partager avec tous les gens qu'il rencontrerait, car il n'arriverait jamais à tout manger. Il reçut également un canard en caoutchouc de la part de Mr Weasley, qui se transformait en montre lorsqu'on lui pinçait le bec. Des jumeaux, un coffre contenant toutes leurs inventions. D' Hagrid, un kit d'entretient pour dragons, dont il ne savait trop que faire. Il reçut encore des dizaines de cadeaux provenant de divers élèves de Poudlard, de certains membres de l' Ordre (il apprécia particulièrement celui de Tonks, qui était en fait une baguette capable de modifier la forme du visage ). Enfin, il arriva aux trois derniers paquets. Il saisit le plus petit et remarqua qu'il provenait de Dumbledore. Stupéfait, il l'ouvrit, et en tira une ravissante plume d'or, qui semblait appartenir à un Phœnix tout particulièrement somptueux. Interrogeant le professeur du regard, celui-ci prit la parole.

C'est une plume de guérison, si tu te fais blesser, il te suffit de chatouiller la plaie pour qu'elle guérisse. En effet, c'est une plume de Phoenix imbibée de ses larmes.

Harry le remercia avec chaleur, en n'ayant pas oublié leur dernière entrevue. Il était étrange de savoir qu'une année au paravent , il avait détesté ce même grand homme, alors qu'aujourd'hui, il éprouvait à nouveau pour lui, l'admiration d'un enfant face à un jouet.

Il rangea précieusement la plume, et saisit un paquet argenté assez volumineux. Lorsqu'il le déchira, le contenu augmenta de volume, pour encombrer maintenant l'espace occupé auparavant par tous les cadeaux. En réalisant ce que c'était, Harry se retourna, et aperçut Lupin à côté de Maugrey , et il lui sauta dans les bras, tellement il était ému. En effet, se dressaient là toutes les affaires de Sirius étant jeune, qu'il avait confiées à Lupin. Harry sourit au loup garou, et observa quelques instants l'ensemble des affaires de son parrain, qui variaient d'un album photo, à son premier balai. Le sorcier se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de les contempler plus tard, et il saisit le dernier paquet. Celui-ci était petit et noir, et lorsqu' Harry saisit le paquet, un frisson le parcourut. Il défit le nœud qui fermait le paquet, et avec un grand coup de vent qui éteignit toutes les fées, une longue tête verte sortit du feuillet noir, pour s'immobiliser dans les airs. Tous les membres de l'ordre sortirent leurs baguettes, lorsque la tête se mit à parler pour souffler dans un long râle : « J'espère que ma surprise te plaira Harry … J'y ai mis toute ma ferveur… Bon anniversaire…. ». Sur quoi, la tête se mit à rire d'un rire glacé, en crachant un serpent du fumée, avant de se volatiliser. Le silence se fit alors dans la pièce, que Dumbledore rompit en ordonnant à tout le monde de regagner sa chambre.

-Mais non Harry, Voldemort ne viendra pas ici ! répéta Hermione pour la centième fois au moins. Et même s'il venait, nous nous battrions pour toi, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, et arrête d'afficher cette mine !

Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'il s'attaque à vous, vous avez déjà pris assez de risques au ministère, il est hors de question que ça recommence ! C EST CLAIR ?

NON MAIS CA VA LLER OUI ? hurla Ron . Y EN A MARRE DE TES CRISE DE MERE POULE ! ON EST LA QUE TU LE VUEILLES OU NON ! ET ARRETE DE T INQUIETER POUR NOUS, TU VAS FINIR PAS CREVER DE STRESS !

C' EST MON COMBAT ! PAS LE VÔTRE ! riposta Harry en hurlant de plus belle.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il en avait trop dis.

Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ce combat n'est pas le nôtre s'il te plaît ? demanda Hermione d'une voix calme.

Il était temps pour Harry de tout avouer . Toute la prophétie, le poids qui pesait sur lui, mais également la menace de Voldemort en ce qui concerne Dudley. Certes, ils avaient compatit avec lui à son arrivée, mais il ne leur avait pas fait part de ses inquiétudes.

Il prit un grand bol d'air, et commença son récit. Se succédèrent alors les expressions paniquées, choquées, effrayées, puis étonnement, résignées, de Ron et d'Hermione. Voilà, il avait tout dit, absolument tout.

En gros, tu seras meurtrier ou victime, mais je miserais plus pour meurtrier, dit Ron d'un ton incroyablement détaché. Et nous, on va t'aider avec les mêmes obligations de tuer ou d'êtres tués. Je ne vois pas le problème.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses amis aussi devraient se battre, qu'eux aussi devraient subir le même sort qu'eux , que la prophétie s'appliquait aussi à eux. Il était très impressionné par le courage de Ron, et remercia le ciel d'avoir des amis pareils. Il leur sourit avec reconnaissance, et , un poids enlevé, à savoir celui de son secret, il se concentra sur l'autre, tout aussi inquiétant ; la menace de Lord Voldemort.

Harry, Ron et Hermione contemplèrent les cadeaux d'Harry pendant près de trois heures, lorsque Me Weasley les appela pour aller manger. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec une faim incroyable, les trois amis entendirent une explosion, puis des éclats de rire, dans la chambre de Fred et Georges.

Ils travaillent sur leur nouvelle invention, les Gommes Xplosives. Quand tu en mâches une, tes dents explosent, sans douleur, mais tu as les dents cassées pendant une semaine ! C'est génial ! J'en offrirait bien une boîte à Malfoy…

Lorsqu'il entendit ce nom, Harry demanda à Ron ce qui était arrivé au père de leur vieil ennemi, et apprit avec satisfaction qu'il séjournait en cde moment à Azkaban.

Le trio entra dans la cuisine, en humant le succulent parfum des mets spéciaux que Me Weasley avait préparés en l'occasion de l' anniversaire d'Harry . Tous trois se mirent à table, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par tout le monde. Le repas était déjà bien entamé, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

J'y vais, dit Me Weasley.

Après quelques minutes, elle revint blanche comme un linge. Dumbledore se leva, et elle lui tendit un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Harry avala sa salive en craignant le pire. A voir l'air effaré du directeur, il sut que le pire, était arrivé. Tous interrogèrent Dumbledore du regard, et celui-ci, avec une voix tremblante qui fit peur à tout le monde, murmura ;

Des mangemorts ont détruit Poudlard ainsi qu'une centaine d'écoles moldues, en tuant tous les habitants qu'elles contenaient, à savoir…. Dumbledore reprit son souffle et murmura plus bas que jamais, …. Les professeurs Mc Gonagall, Flitwik, et Trelawney ainsi que Mr Rusard.

Une longe plainte parcourut l'assemblée, suivie des pleurs de presque tout le monde. Dumbledore agrandit ensuite la gazette, pour permettre à tout le monde de voir ce qu'il restait de Poudlard. Un petit cri se fit entendre à la vue des ruines de la si vieille et précieuse école.

Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise, en voyant la seule maison qu'il avait jamais eue réduite à néant. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, il allait se battre, se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, pour débarrasser le monde des vivants de cette calamité appelée Voldemort…

Bon voilà, le chapitre est fini ! j attends vos reviews ! ( même critiques c est bon !)

Bisous. Septra Venus.


	3. action récation

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! bonne lecture ! (et merci pour les 3 revieuws que j'ai eues ! n'hésitez surtout pas à continuer ;-) )

Septra.

Chapitre 3 : action-réaction.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la nouvelle de la destruction de Poudlard avait fait son apparition, provoquant la plus grande vague de tristesse que l'on avait jamais vue au quartier général. Tout le monde restait dans sa chambre, à parler à voix basse, comme pour porter le deuil des personnes et des lieux maintenant disparus. Le silence était devenu l'ami de la maison, l'ennemi de chacun. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout d'abord, ce nombre titanesque d'écoles moldues exterminées. C'était tout simplement répugnant . Tuer des enfants, tuer l'innocence, et ce, simplement pour assouvire un désir pervers et sadique. Répugnant. Ensuite, les personnes qui étaient mortes, probablement sans avoir rien vu venir, sans avoir pu sortir leur baguette, sans avoir vu la mort arriver. Ils n'avaient pas pu défendre leur vie, ils n'avaient pas pu mourir en toute dignité. Harry regrettait principalement la mort de Me Mc Gonagal, qu'il avait toujours fort appréciée, de par sa droiture, sa fierté, son impartialité. C'était elle qui, lors de sa première année, lui avait permis de pratiquer le sport magique dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. C'était elle qui avait permis au jeune sorcier d'accéder à la seule carrière qu'il avait jamais envisagée. Elle était le bras droit de Dumbledore, elle était le trépied de Poudlard. Lorsque ce nom fut éclos dans les pensées de Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une impression de vide dans ses entrailles. Poudlard. C'était là que tout était né, ses premières aventures, ses premiers amis, son premier amour, même s'il n'avait été que futilité. Il y avait également connu ses premières joies et ses premières souffrances. Le Quidditch, les cours tellement passionnants, le parc, Gryffondor, les passages secrets. Toute une vie passée là-bas. Et maintenant, ce rêve avait été réduit à néant par l'un des deux sorciers que Harry s'était maintenant juré de tuer, le premier, ou plutôt la première, étant Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort n'était pas digne de vivre. Il n'était même pas digne de vivre sans souffrir. Mais cette souffrance, il allait la connaître. Ce serait d'abord une souffrance physique, insoutenable, puis, et c'est là que cela serait amusant, il souffrirait mentalement. Harry ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre, mais il allait infliger au maître des ténèbres les pires malheurs du monde. Alors qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, Ron, qui depuis son réveil, était resté étendu sur son lit sans rien dire, se leva , et se dirigea vers le cadre dans lequel Phineas Nigellus dormait paisiblement.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Voyant que le portrait ne réagissait pas, Ron répéta sa question en hurlant. Cela fit sursauter Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de son ami. Hurler parce qu'on n'avait pas répondu à une se ses questions était assez improbable chez le rouquin. Néanmoins, ce saut d'humeur eut pour effet de réveiller l'ancien directeur de la défunte Poudlard.

- Vous ne pourriez pas faire un petit peu moins de bruit jeune homme prétentieux ? Je faisais un merveilleux rêve !

-Un merveilleux rêve ? Alors que notre école vient d'être détruite ? Vous vous fichez de moi !

Le tableau poussa un soupir las, et ne pensa même pas à pester contre l'arrogance des « jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui ».

-Un bien triste fait, dit-il d'une voix empreinte de nostalgie. Mais la vie doit continuer. Son ton avait changé et était maintenant empreint de fermeté. Quelques pierres qui s'écroulent ne doivent pas désarticuler le cœur des hommes. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une école…

Ron fut parcouru d'un élan de rage lorsqu'il entendit ces derniers mots, et ne laissa pas à son interlocuteur le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-COMMENT OSEZ – VOUS ! UNE ECOLE ? JUSTE UNE ECOLE ? ET LES GENS QUI VIVAIENT A L' INTERIEUR ? ET LA SECURITE QU'ELLE OFFRAIT AUX ELEVES PENDANT L' ANNEE ? ET LA VALEUR QU'ELLE A POUR CHACUN DE NOUS ? COMMENT ALLONS-NOUS APPRENDRE A NOUS BATTRE MAINTENANT QUE NOUS N'AVONS PLUS D'ECOLES ? UNE ECOLE ,RIEN QU'UNE ECOLE ? VOUS NE MANQUEZ PAS DE …

-TAISEZ-VOUS ABRUTI ! La voix de Nigellus avait retentit dans la pièce, couvrant les hurlements de Ron. Il poursuivit d'un ton très sec. Que croyez-vous ? Qu'une vie humaine ne m'importe pas ? Que la destruction du château dans lequel j'ai passé toute ma vie ne me touche en rien ? La réflexion ne doit pas régir votre personne. Si j'ai prononcé cette phrase, que je n'ai d'ailleurs pu achever à cause de vos hurlements intempestifs, c'est qu'il y avait une raison à cela. J'allais dire, et ne m'interrompez pas cette fois-ci, que Poudlard n'est qu'une école, qui peut donc être reconstruite. Biensûr, cela mettra un temps considérable, et il faudra vous muter vers d'autres établissements scolaires très bien protégés en attendant, mais Poudlard reverra un jour la lumière, je puis vous le garantir. Quant aux personnes décédées , elles réapparaîtront évidemment sous la forme de spectres, bien que cela ne puisse pas consoler leur perte. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais replonger dans mes rêves. Sur ce bonne journée !

Ron resta la bouche béante devant le portrait qui déjà, avait refermé les yeux, et qui s'appuyait nonchalamment sur les bords du cadre argenté qu'était sa demeure. Le rouquin se tourna vers Harry, qui avait observé la scène avec la plus grande attention. Il lui adressa un regard emplis de questions, que Harry n'eut pas besoin d'entendre pour les comprendre. S'adressant au tableau assez fort pour être entendu, il posa la question qui le tourmentait depuis le début de la discussion.

-Mr Nigellus , comment les mangemorts ont-il détruit Poudlard ?

A son grand étonnement, le concerné prit la peine de répondre, bien qu'il garda les yeux clos.

-Le maître des ténèbres a enseigné à ses partisans, la magie noire, ainsi que la magie Déale. Ces deux magies combinées peuvent amener à posséder des pouvoirs gigantesques. Et ils ont employés tous ensemble, l'un des maléfices les plus puissants qu'ont engendré ces deux magies. Poudlard, malgré toutes ses protections, n'a pu résister à une telle attaque, surtout que très peu de sang magique l'habitait en ce moment-là. Si une présence magique importante s'était trouvée entre les murs de l'école lors de l'attaque, je ne suis pas sûre que le sortilège aurait fonctionné. Mais seuls quelques sorciers habitent le château en été. C'était sans doute le moment idéal pour attaquer l'école.

-Qu'est ce que la magie Déale ? demanda Harry.

-Une magie qui vous dépasse, vous les jeunes, de très très loin, et qu'il ne vous est pas utile de connaître. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais aller me….

Harry poursuivit sans se soucier de ce que Nigellus avait l'intention de dire.

-Pourquoi deviendront-ils des fantômes ? Et pourquoi « évidemment » ?

-Si vous aviez lu l'histoire de Poudlard, vous auriez vu que toutes les personnes décédées à Poudlard deviennent des spectres de l'école, si toutefois, leur tâche sur notre terre n'est pas terminée.

-Pourtant, le professeur Quirrel, lors de ma première année à Poudlard, est mort à l'école, sans pourtant s'être métamorphosé en fantôme …

Après avoir été envahi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa tâche était terminée. Son corps ne servait plus qu'à cela ; servir d'enveloppe à Vous-Savez-Qui. Lorsque il est mort, sa fonction avait donc pris fin. Et maintenant, je vais aller me rendormir, ne posez plus de questions ; je ne répondrai pas.

Harry et Ron ripostèrent quelques minutes par des jurons sonores, mais abandonnèrent rapidement en percevant les ronflements peu naturels de l'ancien directeur.

-Je vais tuer V..V..Vold..Voldemort avec toi, c'est décidé, après ce que cette enflure a fait, je serai à tes côtés , et j'apprendrai tous les sorts possibles pour le faire souffrir autant qu'il a fait souffrir la communauté magique depuis toutes ces années.

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce que Ron venait de lui dire. Tout d'abord, il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Ensuite, il avait rassuré inconsciemment Harry, en lui exposant ses desseins meurtriers , le réconfortant ainsi dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir faire souffrir en plus de le tuer, ce sorcier foncièrement mauvais, et profondément détraqué. Car il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus. Voldemort était bel et bien un fou, un malade mental, avide de sensations de puissance. C'était un frustré de l'existence, un résidu dont on n'avait pas voulu. C'était une enflure, comme Ron l'avait si bien dit, une enflure…

Ron, il faut qu'on réagisse. Il faut que l'on se renseigne, et qu'ont trouve le moyen de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école sans être repérés par le ministère .

-Très bien, demain, nous irons au Chemin de Traverse avec maman et les autres, et nous passerons chez Fleury et Bott, ainsi que dans l'allée des embrumes, pour faire le plein de bouquins. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione va s'amuser comme une petit folle.

Décidément, Ron avait décidé de surprendre Harry aujourd'hui. Ils n'avait même pas eu besoin d'expliquer son plan à son meilleurs ami. Il avait tout de suite compris ce à quoi il pensait. Harry sourit. Il n'avait pas été le seul cet été, à concocter dans sa tête, des plans destinés à venger le monde des sorciers de l'infamie qui semait la terreur à travers toutes la communauté magiques…

Le lendemain comme prévu , Harry, Ron, et Hermione, à qui ses amis avaient tout expliqué, furent autorisés à se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, accompagnés biensûr de tout une garde de membres de l'ordre. Me Weasley s'était évidemment montrée extrêmement réticente à l'idée de laisser sortir ses « chéris encore si jeunes » du quartier général, mais Harry sortit à ce moment précis la baguette que lui avait offert Tonks, et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer. La sorcière dont les cheveux brillaient aujourd'hui d'une lueur de violet, fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut la baguette, s'en saisit, et en deux secondes, avait transformé les trois adolescents de manière à ce qu'ils soient méconnaissables.

-Voilà qui fera l'affaire, dit-elle d'un ton satisfait.

Me Weasley parut quelque peu rassurée . Les trois amis s'assirent à la table de la salle à manger, afin de prendre leur petits déjeunés, lorsqu'un fracas se fit entendre aux étages supérieurs, suivi de près par des éclats de rire de trois personnes. Quelques instants plus tard, Fred, Georges et Ginny pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, tous les trois couvert d'une substance verdâtre et fort malodorante, et arborant un sourire édenté.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ? hurla Me Weasley.

-Nous venons de concevoir, par le plus grand des hasards, le Pètabulle ! répondit Georges non sans fierté. C'est une pommade qui non seulement casse les dents, mais qui en plus vous couvre de pus de Mandibule d'Estouffe. Tout simplement fabuleux ! Quand vous testerez cela sur le petit Malfoy, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! poursuivit-il en s'adressant hilare.

-Oui, si nous sommes mutés dans la même école que lui ! répondit Harry.

Cette dernière remarque eut l'effet d'un seau glacé versé sur les têtes des étudiants. Avec toute l'agitation qu'avait provoqué la destruction de Poudlard, ils n'avaient même pas pensé à se renseigner sur les résultats des Buses des autres, ni sur les carrières qu'ils pourraient suivre.

Les questions fusèrent de toute part.

-Alors Harry, ta carrière d'Aurore se confirme-t-elle ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, j'ai obtenu les buses nécessaires. Il avait manqué de rajouter « grâce au professeur Mc Gonagal » , mais s'était vite ravisé. Et toi , combien de buses as-tu obtenues ?

-Je les ai toutes obtenues avec la mention « optimal » ! dit-elle avec une excitation féroce dans la voix. Treize buses , tu t'imagines ! Je peux ainsi poursuivre n'importe quelle carrière, mais je pensais m'orienter vers les relations ministérielles moldues et magiques.

Ron siffla, impressionné. Relations ministérielles signifiait rôle politique important, et donc, énormes responsabilités. Après avoir été dûment félicitée par tout le monde, la cuisine redevint clame et la discussion si poursuivit.

-Et toi Ron ? demandèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

-Et bien, dit-il en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, j'ai obtenu 7 buses, et je pensais me lancer dans une carrière de Maléfieur.

Le poste de Maléfieur, d'après ce que Harry avait lu dans les brochures de choix de carrière qui leur avaient été présentées l'année passée, consistait en une application de sortilèges autour des lieux publiques sorciers , afin de les protéger des moldus, de la magie noire, et de toutes sortes de choses.

-Et mais c'est génial ! lancèrent les deux amis à nouveau d'une même voix.

-Vous trouvez vraiment ?

-Biensûr, c'est très intéressant ! Tu vas apprendre une tonne de sorts inconnus et de magie ancienne ! Protéger une école comme Poudlard, par exemple, nécessite de sorts innombrables et tr ès puissants !

Dès qu'Hermione eut prononcé ces mots, elle sut qu'elle en avait trop dit. Un petit froid s'installa dans la cuisine, que Me Weasley rompit aussitôt.

-Bon , si vous voulez arriver au Chemin de Traverse avant la nuit, il serait temps de partir.

Tout le monde se leva, sauf les jumeaux et Ginny, qui restèrent à table en tentant tant bien que mal d'enlever le pus nauséabond qui les recouvrait.

-Ha, au fait Harry, tu es incroyablement mignon comme ça tu sais, lança Fred dans un éclat de rire.

Celui-ci mit deux secondes avant de comprendre que le rouquin faisait allusion à sa nouvelle apparence, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas pu admirer. D'un même geste, les trois amis sortirent pour se diriger droit vers le miroir dans le hall d'entrée, et ils ne purent réprimer leur fou rire devant une telle apparition, de telle sorte que les cris de Me Black et des autres tableaux retentirent dans toute la maison.

TRAITRES ,RACLURES, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PIETINNER LA NOBLESSE PURE DE MA MAISON ! MON BATARD DE FILS ETANT MORT, VOUS DEVEZ LA QUITTER ! PARTEZ ! BATARDS ! SANG-DE-BOURBE ! ET TOI HARRY POTTER, A QUI MA RACLURE DE PROGENITURE A LEGER LA MAISON ,SACHE QUE TU EMPESTE AUTAT QUE LUI ! SOUILLEUR DE SANG-PUR ! HONTE A TON NOM !

Mais les hurlements stridents de la vieille femme prirent soudain fin. Pourtant, personne n'avait tiré le rideau… Tout le monde se regarda avec étonnement, et tout à coup, Hermione poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction.

-Regardez sa bouche !

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers ce qui aurait dû être la bouche de la sorcière, et tous poussèrent le même petit cri qu'hermione. Sa bouche avait disparue ! Tout le monde s'approcha du tableau pour le voir de plus près, tout le monde sauf Harry, qui restait en retrait, fulminant de rage, les poings et la mâchoire crispées. Ron fut le premier à remarqué l'état de son ami, et lorsqu'il lui demanda à haute voix ce qui n'allait pas, tout le monde détourné son attention du portrait maintenant muet. A l'étonnement de tous, Maugrey, qui faisait partie de la garde, se mit à « sourire » , si l'on put appeler ça comme ça.

-Je crois que nous pouvons remercier Harry d'avoir scellé cette abominable bonne femme. Ta colère est parfois bénéfique à ce que je vois.

Il avait perdu le contrôle de soi, une fois de plus, et il s'en voulait à présent. Le ministère allait encore une fois détecter la magie dont il avait usé alors qu'il n'y était pas autorisé. Il allait à nouveau être expulsé de l'école, il n'allait pas poursuivre sa scolarité.

-Comment vais-je faire avec le ministère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le quartier général est immunisé, tu peux pratiquer toute la magie que tu veux ici, sans qu'elle ne soit détectée, répondit Maugrey.

-Mais pourquoi ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

-La magie ne vous sert à strictement rien ici, alors, pourquoi vous le dire ?

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Lui, Hermione et Ron avaient échangé un regard empreint de malice. Ils l'avaient trouvé, le moyen de pratiquer la magie sans être repérés. Et une chose était certaine, ils allaient en profiter…

Bon, voilà la suite , pas très longue à nouveau, mais bon… laissez des Revieuws ! c'est motivant !

Bisous, Septra Venus.


End file.
